


duck season

by etoilette



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Master/Slave, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: Kinktober Day #17: Master/Slave, Threesome"Come in," Kamoshida calls. He doesn't move further towards the desk, doesn't bother helping to hide Akechi at all, and he can feel his incredulous gaze on the side of his face.The door slides open and Kurusu walks in. There is already barely-concealed rage and disgust in his expression, as if he's an attack dog barely held back by a flimsy leash. But when he sees Akechi, all of that disappears. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open in an almost comical way. It takes the entirety of Kamoshida's considerable discipline to bite back his laughter."Akechi-senpai?" Kurusu asks, his voice pitched high in a way that Kamoshida's only ever heard after his second orgasm. That adorable shock is replaced instantly with anger as he glares at Kamoshida. "Kamoshida-sensei, just what is the meaning of this?" he snarls, stepping forward.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kamoshida Suguru/Akechi Goro, Kamoshida Suguru/Kurusu Akira
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	duck season

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this is romantic

Kamoshida sits in the creaky desk chair as he does paperwork for the school. It's ridiculous that a gym teacher even _has_ paperwork to do, and it's even worse that he of all people is forced to do them. As the shining star of Shujin High School's teachers, he should have been assigned an assistant or helper or something.

Well, he muses, he _was_ given Akechi Goro, and it's not as if he can't simply order some hapless idiot from the volleyball team to help him out with some of the more basic and less confidential tasks.

The vice president of the student council is crouched under the desk, his hot tongue lapping up Kamoshida's shaft, worshipping him like he deserves. In the beginning, Kamoshida never hesitated to fill Akechi's mouth full of his cock, letting him choke on it like he's always been made for. Lately though, Kamoshida's been more interested in dragging it out a little more, letting Akechi really understand his position.

Ever since that _transfer student_ showed up in Shujin though, he's been naughty, skipping out on his meetings with Kamoshida just to go on dates with him. Kamoshida remembers that hot flash of rage he felt the first day Akechi turned down a night with him, citing something he absolutely needed to do at the police station, only for him to see the vice president walking around Shibuya Station with the transfer student.

There had been _such_ a lovestruck look on their faces, and for the first time, Kamoshida realized that never in all of his time with Akechi had he been the target of such an expression. The next day, he had called Akechi into the prep room and hadn't let him leave until he was practically hyperventilating with his sobs, bruised and shaking so hard that he couldn't even stand up. Kamoshida had half a mind to make him lick up all the cum that had leaked out of his hole and onto the dirty floor, but forgave him when Akechi finally dropped the name — Kurusu Akira.

It hadn't been hard to find Kurusu and blackmail him with the photos Kamoshida had taken that day in Shibuya Station. After all, what a horrible scandal it would be for Akechi if he was known to have rendezvous with that disgusting criminal scum.

Kamoshida chuckles and checks his phone. 16:04. Almost time.

He rolls his chair back and looks down at Akechi. His long hair is mussed up from when Kamoshida first grabbed him and shoved him under the desk, and his face is red from how out of breath he is. It's little surprise, considering he's been licking and sucking at Kamoshida's dick for the past half an hour now.

"Remember how we first started dating?" Kamoshida asks, keeping his voice casual, as if he had really forgotten.

It takes Akechi a minute to catch his breath and to realize that Kamoshida wasn't asking a rhetoric question. He coughs a little bit to clear his throat, wiping the back of his mouth with his uniform jacket, and rasps, "It was when you found out about my past, wasn't it?"

"Ah, that's right!" Kamoshida exclaims, clapping his hands together and enjoying the way that Akechi flinches back a little. "About how you're an orphan because your father left your whore mother, right?"

For a second, Akechi glares up at him, something fierce and murderous in his red eyes. The hue is one of the most beautiful colours that Kamoshida has ever seen, and he stares right back. He knows there is a smile on his face, that he must look absolutely enraptured at this marvelous specimen. Akechi truly is one of a kind, and Kamoshida doubts that he'll ever find a toy as fun as him.

Although, truthfully, Kurusu is clawing his way up there.

As if summoned by his thought — and isn't that a delightful idea? That Kamoshida would soon be able to train these two to read his every whim and desire — there is a knock on the door. He hears a hitch in Akechi's breath and the boy huddles back further under Kamoshida's desk, as if he thinks that would prevent anyone from seeing him.

"Come in," Kamoshida calls. He doesn't move further towards the desk, doesn't bother helping to hide Akechi at all, and he can feel his incredulous gaze on the side of his face.

The door slides open and Kurusu walks in. There is already barely-concealed rage and disgust in his expression, as if he's an attack dog barely held back by a flimsy leash. But when he sees Akechi, all of that disappears. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open in an almost comical way. It takes the entirety of Kamoshida's considerable discipline to bite back his laughter.

"Akechi-senpai?" Kurusu asks, his voice pitched high in a way that Kamoshida's only ever heard after his second orgasm. That adorable shock is replaced instantly with anger as he glares at Kamoshida. "Kamoshida-sensei, just what is the meaning of this?" he snarls, stepping forward.

Kamoshida can recognize a threat when he sees it, so he responds in kind, reaching out with a leg and pressing it against the tent in Akechi's pants.

"You sure you want to take that attitude with me, Kurusu?" Kamoshida sneers. "You don't care what happens to your precious boyfriend's dick?"

"Akira, don't worry about me," Akechi says. He sounds completely genuine, like he absolutely doesn't care what happens to him so long as he sees Kamoshida get his lights punched out. It's almost admirable, if it isn't so foolish.

But Kurusu stays his hand. He stands there, shaking with impotent fury, his fists trembling as he stares at Kamoshida from behind those fake glasses.

It's hilarious! If Kurusu really did attack him, then Kamoshida could get the two of them expelled. The one chance that Kurusu actually had of taking Akechi with him and escaping from Kamoshida's clutches, squandered away just like that. And for what? All because he didn't want to see another man crush his precious Akechi's balls with a heel.

Well, Kamoshida is a teacher, after all. He needs to teach these young minds a few lessons from the older generation so they can lead Japan to a brighter future. He stands up, fearless and confident, and walks to the middle of the room. There is a small futon tucked away in the back — supposedly for when teachers have to take night shifts — and he carelessly spreads it out in the middle of the floor.

Akechi doesn't move, even though he usually jumps in to help Kamoshida with this task. He's too busy staring up at Kurusu, as if he's lost in the stormy gaze. Or something disgustingly romantic like that. For a pair of high school boys, they're saps.

"C'mere," Kamoshida grunts impatiently. The two of them stare at him blankly and Kamoshida rolls his eyes. "Kurusu. Your idiot boyfriend didn't make me cum at all. For someone who's so well-trained and the son of a whore, you'd figure that he would be better at this."

Of course, Kamoshida had ordered that Akechi only use his tongue, not letting him use his hands or mouth, and he isn't too surprised. Akechi had been nothing more than a simple cockwarmer at the end of the day. There is hot anger in Akechi's eyes when he stares up at Kamoshida, and Kamoshida swears to himself that he'll fuck that rebellious spirit out of Akechi again by the time he lets the two of them leave.

Kurusu takes the hint and he walks forward, shrugging his uniform off and tossing the clothes carelessly to the ground. By the time he gets to the futon where Kamoshida is sitting cross-legged, he's completely naked. He used to be as dithering as Akechi is, but his dexterity is astounding.

Kamoshida slaps his knee and Kurusu settles on it obediently, pressing his lips against Kamoshida's and allowing Kamoshida to invade his mouth with his tongue. There is a faint hint of coffee in his mouth, and Kamoshida grimaces at the offending bitterness. He supports Kurusu's waist with one arm and using his free hand, he pries Kurusu's jaw open further. Kamoshida dips Kurusu down slightly and allows his saliva to pour into Kurusu's mouth, forcing his scent and taste inside, claiming Kurusu as _his,_ just like how everything and everyone in this godforsaken school is _his._

He can feel Kurusu wrinkle his nose, and he hears the start of a gag, and he doesn't hesitate in pinching Kurusu's waist, hard enough that it will bruise the next day.

Akechi is still sitting there, like some sort of idiot. Kamoshida meets his eye and satisfaction curls in his gut, even more pleasurable than anything he's done with these two, when Akechi stands up and hurries towards them, crouching down next to Kamoshida.

He's still wearing way too much, with his black turtleneck and uniform, so Kamoshida breaks the kiss to allow Kurusu some air. "Take off your clothes," he orders.

Akechi hurries to comply, tossing everything into the pile with Kurusu's, until the two of them will probably have a hard time later figuring out whose is whose.

"What would you like for me to do, Kamoshida-sensei?" he asks.

Instead of answering, Kamoshida swivels Kurusu around and pries his legs apart, holding him up by his knees so that his entire lower body is exposed. Instantly, Kurusu's face flushes, and Kamoshida can see Akechi's do the same.

"I'm going to fuck your boyfriend," Kamoshida says, "but I don't have any lube. Unless you want me to completely tear him up, you know what to do."

Akechi doesn't hesitate to drop down on all fours and crawl forward and stick his tongue inside Kurusu's ass. Kurusu shudders, letting out a sharp breath, as Akechi places his hands on his thigh to steady himself as he continues to lick in.

"You like that?" Kamoshida hums right into Kurusu's ear. He smells fresh and clean, without the bitter scent of coffee that's prevalent in his mouth, and Kamoshida can't resist burying his nose into his hair. Unlike his own natural and untamed curls, it seems as if Kurusu's hair is purposely styled in that way. "I sure hope you do, considering I trained your boyfriend's tongue until it can make me come within seconds. He's got talent. He'll be an excellent bedwarmer once he gets a few years' of experience."

He says it loud enough for Akechi to hear, but the degradation makes him moan, and he simply lavishes Kurusu's hole with even more enthusiasm. Kamoshida tightens his grip around Kurusu when the boy starts to spasm, his greedy hole already bringing him close. Kurusu shakes his head, aborted whines mixing in with the panting, and Kamoshida sharply orders Akechi to stop.

The vice president sits back, licking the last of the juices off of his face with his tongue. He looks like an absolute whore, and not for the first time, Kamoshida laments that he never got the chance to "meet" Akechi's mother while she was still alive.

Saliva dries surprisingly fast, so Kamoshida barks, "Akechi, hurry and get the vibrator from the desk. There should still be some lube left."

Akechi scrambles, aware of what Kamoshida plans to do. There's a locked compartment in the gym prep room that doubles as Kamoshida's personal office. He unlocks it every time he enters the room when he starts his day, just in case he wants to have a quick game with a student or two. Akechi doesn't hesitate in pulling open the right drawer and pulling out the vibrator.

It's big — though, considering it was made from a mould of Kamoshida's dick, of course it would be — and it's curved and covered in pearl-like studs that's supposedly meant to secrete lube, but also specialize in driving people _insane_ when they're rubbed against a prostate. Kamoshida's lost count by now how many people he's overstimulated to tears with it.

Kamoshida's command hadn't been completely satisfied though, and Akechi hurries back, sitting down in front of Kurusu. Just like him, Akechi's legs are also separated, displaying his half-erect dick and hole for the both of them to see.

"Would you like me facing you or would you like to look?" Akechi asks. Despite his unaffected tone, his face is a deep crimson.

"Face me," Kamoshida says.

Akechi nods and, without lowering his head or hiding his face, he starts to push the dildo inside, wincing all the while. He always plays up his pain, as if it wasn't just another spice to get him off. He doesn't get the entire dildo in before he starts to move it in and out, but Kamoshida doesn't plan on letting him take a head-start over Kurusu. Things have to be fair between friends, after all.

He lifts Kurusu up a little higher, and when he's able to hide his face behind Kurusu's back, he winces at the strain in his arm muscles and core. Kurusu looks thin as a twig, but he must be packing some muscles in there to be as heavy as he actually is.

When Kamoshida drops Kurusu, he isn't gentle. He literally loosens his grip around Kurusu's knees and allow Kurusu's own weight and gravity to pull him down. For the first time all night, Kurusu wasn't able to hold himself back and he screamed. Kamoshida isn't sure if it's from the pain of the sudden intrusion, or if it was the mind-blowing pleasure of his thick cock filling up every inch of Kurusu's hole, but white jets out of the tip of Kurusu's cock, landing on the floor.

"Lick it up and turn on the vibrator," Kamoshida orders irritably. It's extremely obvious what Kamoshida wants from Akechi, and it annoys him that the so-called genius is taking forever to perform a single action.

His irritation fades at how quickly Akechi moves to obey him, switching the vibrator on to the lowest setting. Even then, Kamoshida can hear the low thrumming of the toy. At least, until Akechi's debauched whines cover it up.

The vice president shivers for a second, his head tossed back as his greedy body shakes from the sensations that must be coursing throughout his body, before he comes back to himself and crawls towards where Kurusu's cum lays splattered on the floor. He bows his head and begins to lick. Kamoshida isn't entirely sure when the last time they cleaned the prep room is, but there isn't any disgust in Akechi's expression. He looks like a parched man gulping down the finest wine.

Now that Akechi is putting on a show, Kamoshida goes to work on ruining Kurusu for the rest of the day. He grabs him around his slender waist and moves him up and down like a limp doll, knowing that it'll take a minute too long for Kurusu to recover his wits enough to move by himself. Kamoshida is the king and a king doesn't move to do things. His subjects, loyal to the bitter end, are the ones who need to do the work for him. He angles his dick so that it hits Kurusu's sweet spot every time, less out of consideration and more because Kurusu tightens up in the most delicious way whenever he does so.

"Kamoshida-sensei," Kurusu moans, just like he's been taught to. It's hard to believe that same voice had been spitting out that same name with such unbridled fury just minutes earlier, and Kamoshida can't help but laugh as he moves Kurusu faster.

When Akechi finishes up with the floor, licking the remaining cum off of his lips, he crawls forward, slow and unsteady from the vibrator still shoved up inside of him. It's only halfway inside and Kamoshida sneers. He'll have to do something about this half-assed attitude of Akechi's later, after he's done teaching Kurusu a lesson.

He stops bouncing Kurusu on his dick long enough for Akechi to fit his mouth around Kurusu's cock, pushing down until his lips meet the hilt. Kamoshida slaps Kurusu's ass, enjoying the way Kurusu bucks up in pain and makes Akechi choke.

"Alright, that's enough from me," Kamoshida says. "It's your turn now."

It takes a moment, where the only sounds in the room are the wet sounds of Akechi's mouth around Kurusu's dick and Kurusu's soft noises, but Kurusu eventually starts to move. He lifts himself off of Kamoshida's dick, his thighs straining with the effort, and seats himself back down, wiggling his hips to hit his own prostate every single time. Akechi follows his movements with his head. Akechi's adapted quickly; it's a shame, considering Kamoshida had thought that he would be able to watch Kurusu accidentally choke his boyfriend every time.

"Next time, I'll fuck one of you while fingering the other," Kamoshida says. "It wouldn't be fair if your master was only nice to one of you, right? The two of you are such good slaves when I push you down to your rightful place. Well, haha, Akechi, I guess you are getting fucked by me right now, considering that vibrator inside of you is modeled after my cock."

Akechi's only response is a moan as he pushes himself down even further on Kurusu's dick, even when Kurusu pushes himself off of Kamoshida. Kamoshida slaps Kurusu's waist impatiently, and Kurusu picks up the pace. He reaches out and holds onto Akechi's shoulders for leverage, going faster and faster, but never losing that mind-blowing tightness.

"Goro," Kurusu whines. "Goro, you feel so good."

Kamoshida snarls, and bucks up into Kurusu , striking deeper than Kurusu has ever allowed him. Kurusu's pained shout makes him feel somewhat better, but he isn't done yet. How dare Kurusu say a name other than Kamoshida's while Kamoshida's dick is inside of him. He thrusts violently, making sure he shakes Kurusu's body enough that he's impaling Kurusu's cock deep down Akechi's throat. He doesn't care if the two of them have bruises the next day, or if they won't be able to walk properly. They're _his_ for Kamoshida to use and abuse.

He slams Kurusu down on the hilt of his dick and snarls as he climaxes, making sure he keeps Kurusu down so that he takes everything that Kamoshida gives him. He doesn't know if Kurusu is cumming into Akechi's throat. He doesn't know if Akechi came from the vibrator. But it's of little consequence to Kamoshida, who doesn't stop thrusting until he's sure that he's completely emptied his balls into Kurusu's pliant body.

When he's done, he tips Kurusu over so that he falls onto the ground and he can hear an ugly choking sound from Akechi before the vice president pulls himself off of Kurusu's dick and starts retching. Nothing comes up, thankfully, and Kamoshida waves at them to clean themselves off, thrilled when the two of them shakily follow his wordless instructions.

Kamoshida sits back. He doesn't know what feels better. Is it the physical pleasure from having one of the best orgasms in his life? Is it the knowledge that he's completely dominated the haughty student council vice president and the criminally aggressive transfer student? He supposes there's only one way to find out.

"Hey, you two," he calls out, and he delights in seeing the little jump of their shoulders. The immediate fear that he inspires in them is delectable. They turn as one, matching grimaces on their expressions. "You two are dating, right? Don't try to hide it," he continues, when he sees Akechi start to open his mouth. "The whole school knows. So? Who's usually the one sticking it inside?"

Silence. Then, Kurusu says, "We've only ever done it once, but we kept it to blowjobs."

Ha! So that means he's the only one who's ever defiled the two of them, even though they're in a relationship? It just gets better and better. He crosses his legs again, feeling his cock start to stir at the idea, and he catches the exact instant both Akechi and Kurusu's eyes dart to it. Good. He's trained them well.

"That's a shame," Kamoshida says, pitching his voice high in mock sympathy. "I never wanted to take away something so special, and from a couple as cute as the two of you. Since you two did such a good job just now, I'll let the two of you fuck each other. Right in front of me."

"What?" Akechi asks. There's genuine shock in his tone, but Kurusu's face is carefully blank. Just the thought of that blank face getting ripped off his face — either by Akechi's talented hole or his remarkably big dick — is what pushes Kamoshida over the edge. He grabs his dick and pumps it.

If even his imagination is enough to make him so horny, then what is going to happen to him when he sees the real thing?

"There's no lube," Akechi says. "We'll hurt each other."

Kamoshida gestures around the room with his free hand. "Does it look like there's any lube in here? Besides, Kurusu, you should still be slick from all the cum I pumped into you, right? And Akechi, where's that vibrator you pulled out of yourself earlier?"

Kurusu points at the pile of clothes on the floor — his and Akechi's. "He threw it there, and I also have some lube in my pants. We'll go get them."

"Sure, sure," Kamoshida sighs. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes, letting the feel of his own hand soothe him. Even though he just fucked Kurusu's ass, he's still sensitive enough that every pass of his fingers over his hot shaft makes sparks fly throughout his body. Maybe he'll ask to borrow Kurusu's mouth again, or this time he'll split Akechi open on his cock while forcing Kurusu to watch the whole time.

He can hear the two of them rummaging around, whispering to each other in angry tones, though he has little idea what they could be talking about. Probably just empty reassurances. They probably think that Akechi's going to be the one who'll get fucked this time, considering how loud Kurusu's being. Kamoshida can't make out the words, but he's probably talking about how he wants to protect Akechi or whatever. Stupid romantic bullshit like that. It makes Kamoshida gag.

"Hurry the hell up," he snaps, already itching to punish them for taking so long. "My dick isn't going to lick itself, you know."

"Sorry, Kamoshida-sensei," Akechi says, sounding very close, like he's standing right over him.

Kamoshida opens his eyes and huffs angrily. "Seriously, you two, what —"

He cuts himself off when he feels a sharp pain through his chest, feels a hot liquid start to drip down his body. Through a fog in his head, he realizes that he's staring in muted shock at Akechi and Kurusu's faces, identical in their sadistic glee. They're holding the same knife — Kurusu's right hand on the hilt and Akechi's left hand vying for space next to it — and when they lean forward, Kamoshida chokes out a cough as the knife sinks even deeper inside of him.

"It looks like you're the one who's going to get penetrated this time," Akechi continues. His voice is sweet and cheeky, just like he used to be sometimes as a first-year, when Kamoshida first met him and before he took on the duties of the student council.

"Goro, we said we wouldn't use that line," Kurusu berates him. There is a foreign smile on his face, soft and sweet, that's so unlike anything Kamoshida has ever seen on his face. Kurusu has never looked more attractive, even with Kamoshida's blood dripping down his wrist and arm.

Before Kamoshida could say anything, and before he could hear Akechi's retort, the two of them pull the knife out as one and shove it back into Kamoshida's body, and Kamoshida knows no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional TW: Murder


End file.
